Purple Cat Blue
Appearance: Purple Cat is just... A purple cat. For work and killing, he wears a dark blue uniform. Normally he wears a black hoodie with a dark purple print of a cat head with "x" on their eyes, print in dark purple saying "Sexy Bitch" and 2 dark purple stripes on arms''. He also wears blue jeans. His eyes are empty and white but it's only contacts. The real color of his eyes is yellow. He has on his hand broken heart necklace. Personality 'Adult' Purple Cat has a weird personality... Sometimes he can be nice and sometimes he can be really mean. For a person whom he does not know (and it's not a puppet), he is nice and pretends not to be a criminal. He may be a known murderer but no one has ever captured a photo where we can see his exact face. Therefore, when he changes his clothes and puts off the contacts, he is someone else. For people that he wants to kill, he is rude and sarcastic and he talks to these people with a smile. Purple Cat always kills with a smile. And after the kill, he laughs psychotically. But every night he always has nightmares. Most of them are about that his father kills him. Purple Cat is afraid of his father, Arthur. It's because of what he did to him when he was a child. He has also acrophobia. Even if he has it he loves to be on the very hight building. He suffers from depression and schizophrenia. 'Kid' When Vincent was a child he was very nice, very sensitive and very shy. He was very honest with everyone. He was bullied by bullies but when he started to be Puppet Master's friend they stopped. Relationships 'Puppet For Purple Cat, Puppet is like a son. When Puppet was a child, Purple Cat kidnapped him and then wanted to murder him. It turned out that Purple Cat has a too good heart to kill a child, so he decided to nurture Puppet as if he were his child. Puppet thinks that Purple Cat is really his father while his real father is Puppet Master. And he does not even know Purple Cat to be a killer. '''Puppet Master Puppet Master was Purple Cat's best friend when they were kids. when Puppet Master finds out Purple Cat is homosexual and he loves Puppet Master, Puppet Master started to hate Purple Cat. Arthur Arthur is Purple Cat's Father. Arthur was beating Purple Cat every day when Purple Cat was a little kid. For first Arthur was a really good father but after happened something bad Arthur starts to be really evil. Katie Katie was Purple Cat's mother but she died. Purple Cat really loved her. Katie was the only person who never hurt Purple Cat. Trivia *Purple Cat has his own roleplay and ask blog on Tumblr. *Purple Cat has depression because of his past and the only thing he wants to live for is Puppet Master. *He has a lot of scars from childhood. Gallery 2.png|Naked Purple Cat 3.png 4.png|Purple Cat with Gay flag 5.png|Purple Cat on building looking on city at the night. 6.png|Purple Cat as a child pc xd.png|Purple Cat as a Devil and Mystery purplemaster2.png|Purple Cat hugging Puppet Master.